metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gandrayda
Gandrayda is a Bounty Hunter who debuted in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography Gandrayda is a Bounty Hunter born on an unkown planet. However, she possesses a metamorphic ability similar to the inhabitants of Jovia XII. She can assume the form and abilities of most living things, including creatures much larger than her. Her age is unknown, though a psych evaluation suggests she is fairly young. She considers Bounty Hunting a very enjoyable sport and considers Samus Aran her chief rival. She has powerful combat capabilities, though is often hired for stealth and reconnaissance missions due to her ability to mimic creatures. Along with Ghor, Rundas, and Samus Aran, Gandrayda is asked by Fleet Admiral Dane of the Galactic Federation to help stop the Phazon corruption of Aurora Units. Once the Space Pirates attack the GFS Olympus, the GF ship they are currently aboard, Gandrayda helps defend the ship by confronting the infiltrating Space Pirates. She then goes to planet Norion to help the Federation ground troopers on the planet and protect the base. When Samus arrives at Norion's Generator C, she finds Space Pirates waiting for her. Just as she is about to fight them, one of them starts killing the others. Once the pirates are dead, it transforms into Gandrayda, who lets 'Sammy' do the work of activating the generator. Once the four Bounty Hunters reach the Control Tower to activate the cannon to destroy the approaching Leviathan, Dark Samus appears and releases a burst of Phazon at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Two weeks later, Gandrayda awakes. Due to Dark Samus firing Phazon at her, her body is now self-producing Phazon though with supposedly no negative effects, like the other hunters. The Federation gives her a Phazon Enhancement Device to use this Phazon and send her to find the Space Pirate stronghold. She sets out to find it though the Federation eventually loses contact with her. More than two weeks after this, Samus Aran awakes. The Federation soon learns the location of the stronghold, known as the Pirate Homeworld. She visits the planet and eventually receives a transmission on the planet from a Federation Marine. She manages to reach the marine and helps him activate an elevator. She and the marine go up the elevator, though once they reach the top, the marine shoots at Samus. He transforms into Gandrayda, who wants to fight Samus. The Battle When the battle starts Gandrayda will make a series of jumping flips and run about the room, and then begin to attack. She can make small disks of energy or spheres of energy which lock onto and "seek" Samus. If one of these "energy spheres" contacts Samus, her visor will cloud with static and she will be unable to move. Gandrayda also will use an impact wave or one of two physical attacks: She will either attempt to strangle Samus or scratch Samus' visor. After that she will become engulfed in electricity and transform into *The Berserker Knight: She will employ energy waves, Phazon Orbs and a liquid Phazon gun. *Aerotrooper: She will use the missile and energy-based attacks. *Swarmbot: She will attack in a manner similar to a tornado. If Samus wanders too close, her energy will be drained. Notably, if you screw attack through it, Gandrayda will take significant damage, and many powerups will be dropped. Gandrayda uses all of her same maneuvers. Now she opens part of the roof leaving a small area under protection of the acid rain. Now she will transform into: *Rundas: She will employ his freeze wave, an ice sword and ice balls. *Ghor: She will employ missiles, the plasma beam, plasma shots and grab the Morph Ball. *When Gandrayda's health drops to 50%, she will transform into a duplicate of Samus in her Varia Suit. After you defeat Gandrayda in her Samus form, she now will become invisible, and Samus must use the X-Ray Visor. *After a period of time Gandrayda will use hypermode and disrupt the X-Ray Visor. She also has a new hypermode weapon she will use an energy-based fan that she will use to attack you directly or simply as a boomerang. After depleting her health, Gandrayda transforms into many different forms, including a Space Pirate, Rundas, Ghor, a Berserker Knight and Samus while reaching out to the real Samus, who, unable to watch Gandrayda's death, looks away with a clenched fist while a Dark Samus-like wraith arrives and absorbs her. References Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters Category:Bosses